


All We Are

by apatternedfever



Category: Firefly
Genre: Close family relationship, Double Drabble, Gen, Reavers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're pretty much the same man now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are

When they were young, Mingo was the quiet, smart one and Fanty was the loud troublemaker. At least, they're pretty sure that's how it was; growing up on the Rim, two of six in a family that could only afford one child, houses packed so close to each other and all so covered in dirt that you were never sure you had the right kid -- well, people don't take time to learn the differences between identical twins. Get called by both names often enough, it's hard to remember which you are.

Anyway, it doesn't matter. They're pretty much the same man now. Think as one, act as one, move as one. Makes business simple. No need for whispered conversations the other side of the table can overhear. No fear that the man you work with will betray you. It's a rare partnership in their line of work that gets complete trust.

They see the ships in the sky now, and they don't need to ask. They decided this long ago, back when they still believed in legends, back when things could still surprise them. In perfect unison, they load their guns, lift them up with hands that shake with matching tremors, and pull the triggers.

When the Reavers hit, they're identical bloody shapes on the ground, both of them quiet now.


End file.
